Coaxial cables are widely used to carry high frequency electrical signals. Coaxial cables enjoy a relatively high bandwidth, low signal losses, are mechanically robust, and are relatively low cost. One particularly advantageous use of a coaxial cable is for connecting electronics at a cellular or wireless base station to an antenna mounted at the top of a nearby antenna tower. For example, the transmitter located in an equipment shelter may be connected to a transmit antenna supported by the antenna tower. Similarly, the receiver is also connected to its associated receiver antenna by a coaxial cable path.
A typical installation includes a relatively large diameter coaxial cable extending between the equipment shelter and the top of the antenna tower to thereby reduce signal losses. Some coaxial cables include a smooth outer conductor while other coaxial cables instead have a corrugated outer conductor. These coaxial cables also have an inner conductor and a dielectric between the outer conductor and the inner conductor. Some inner conductors are hollow, while other inner conductors are formed around an inner conductor dielectric core.
A typical connector for such a coaxial cable includes a connector housing to make an electrical connection to the outer conductor and a center contact to make electrical connection to the inner conductor of the coaxial cable. Such a connector may also include a back nut that is positioned onto the end of the outer conductor and adjacent the outer insulating jacket portion of the coaxial cable.
Installation of coaxial cable connectors generally requires that a technician cut and prepare the coaxial cable ends at the appropriate location to mount the connector thereon. In particular, the cable end preparation often requires that the coaxial cable be cut perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis thereof. Further, the cable end preparation often includes removal of the outer jacket to expose a portion of the outer conductor, as well as removal of the dielectric layer between the inner conductor and the outer conductor. However, performing these operations can be difficult given the diameter of some coaxial cables, the precision required, and the fact that such preparations are often done in less than ideal field conditions.
As a result, various cable preparation tools have been developed to make coaxial cable end preparation easier for installation technicians. One such example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,459 to Henningsen. This patent describes stripping tools for coaxial cables with a corrugated outer conductor and a hollow inner conductor. The tool includes three main parts: a jacket cutting part for removing a certain length of the jacket of the cable, a guide part to be placed around the end of the cable after the jacket has been removed by the jacket cutting part, and a second cutting part to be placed on the guide part during a final preparation of the end of the cable during which the inner conductor. The outer conductor and the dielectric material between inner and outer conductor are cut to appropriate lengths. The guide part is provided with a portion for determining a well-defined longitudinal position of the tool on the cable relative to the pattern of valleys and crests of the corrugation on the outer conductor.
Another exemplary cable end preparation tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,963 to Kooiman. This patent describes a saw guide for a cable having an annularly corrugated outer conductor. The saw guide includes an inner partially cylindrical surface and a gripping rib extending radially inwardly therefrom. The saw guide further includes a pair of stabilizing members disposed on each side of the gripping rib. Each stabilizing member forms a cutting face that is configured to position a cutting instrument generally orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,642 to Diggle, III et al. discloses a cutting guide for a pipe. The cutting guide includes a body portion having a leading edge and an opening therethrough to receive the pipe. The leading edge defines a saw guide to receive a saw thereagainst.
Despite the existence of such cutting tools, further advancements in coaxial cable end preparation tools and methods may be desirable. For example, tools such as those noted above may not each be able to prepare a coaxial cable for use with different types of connectors. Moreover, tools that can be used without the assistance of a power driver, such as a cordless drill, may also be helpful to technicians.